


Love Spell

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: 1800’s, Cats, Fairy Tales, Magic, Mothers & daughters, no cinderella, no princes, tremaine style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Drisella wants to be loved and adore, too.





	Love Spell

“How exciting to have a man smelling like sourdough come into our home and take the _dumb_ sister out for a carriage ride this evening,” Drisella snorted. “He truly must be the love of her dreams!”

Lady Tremaine smirked as she laid upon the emerald green satin couch with Lucifer sleeping underneath her hand. “Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice, darling? You should be happy for Anastasia.”

“Oh Mother, how can I be, when there’s nobody left for me?” Drisella pouted, tossing down her knitting needles. “First that whore of a girl, Cinderella, gets that prince, and now Ana has her heart set on the local baker...”

“Don’t look at me, dear,” Lady Tremaine said, picking up Lucifer’s head by the scruff of his smoky black neck to kiss him between the ears. “I’ve got my little man right here.”

Drisella scowled and got up from her velvet cushion chair in frustration. She ignored the work in progress of her knitting that fell down from her lap onto the floor and stormed off.

She went upstairs to her bedroom to cry. As she was sobbing loudly into her pillow, a voice spoke close by and said, 

“You honestly can’t be that sad.”

Drisella picked up her head off the pillow to see a woman dressed in blue holding a fairy wand in her hand. Sniffling, she wiped away her tear-stained cheeks. “W-who are you?”

“I’m your- well, no, I guess not,” the woman rambled. She furrowed her brows. “How confusing, oh, dear... Oh well...” she shrugged. “I’ll be your fairy godmother— only temporary.”

“My what?” Drisella sniffled. She sat up more and watched the stranger float on the other side of the canopy bed. “Fairy god—”

“Mother, that’s right,” she nodded. “My instincts told me to come over and check on your well being, kiddo.”

“Is this some sort of joke?!” Drisella snapped. “If it is, it’s not a very good one! You’re nothing but an intruder!”

“Hey now,” The fairy godmother flared on. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to the person who’s trying to help you! Do you want to feel wanted or not?”

“Of course,” Drisella croaked. “Forgive me.”

“No need, you’re only hurting.” 

Drisella sat up now with her legs folded underneath her long, flowing skirts. She watched the fairy godmother twirl the magical wand with her index finger and thumb. She was completely awestruck by such bizarre beauty.

“Well, kid. What’ll it be? You get one desire that can last you for an entire day.”

“Just a day?” Drisella scoffed.

“Some people only get until midnight, so be grateful,” The fairy godmother warned. “Let’s hear it then.”

“I want the world to love me,” Drisella announced. “I don’t want to be left out or forgotten!”

The fairy godmother’s wand sparkled and glowed with a swipe of her hand. Drisella soon found a spray of glitter dust all over her face and housedress. 

Within seconds the magic was casted and the fairy godmother disappeared. 

Drisella growled over the glitter mess that was left on her body and bed. She got up to go fix herself some tea with honey.

Her mother was already in the kitchen waiting for her with a big smile on her face. Drisella gave her a strange look just as she was moving towards the cupboard. “Mother? Is everything alright with you?”

Lady Tremaine rushed towards her with both arms spread out. She pulled her firstborn daughter into a tight bearhug, rocking her side-to-side. “My baby,” she cooed, kissing her between the eyes on the forehead. “My darling, baby girl, Drisella!”

Drisella stiffened beneath her mother’s grip and then remembered. The fairy godmother had grant her desire for the world to love her. That meant her mother precisely!

Drisella broke down crying again. Lady Tremaine pulled them apart and stared at her, wide-eyed with stunned grief. “My sweet, poor dear, whatever’s the matter?”

“Th-this isn't r-real,” Drisella sobbed, stammering hard. “You aren’t... like...”

“Shh,” Lady Tremaine coaxed, pressing a hand on the back of the girl’s ribboned curls. “You mustn’t blubber so, Drisella. Come sit for a bit while I’ll go make you some hot tea.”

“Yes, Mother,” Drisella sniffled. This sort of behavior was so unlike her mother that it had put the oldest sister offguard and weary.

While Drisella drank her tea mixed with honey, she heard a faint purring and felt fur brushing against her ankles. Lucifer was rubbing himself on her underneath the breakfast table.

“Looks like somebody has grown fond of you,” Lady Tremaine chuckled, bringing her own tea close. 

_It’ll pass_ , Drisella thought, staring sadly into her cup. She then found her mother reaching for her hand and shaking it until she saw a smile.


End file.
